


Duende

by ornithia



Series: Had to be You [7]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornithia/pseuds/ornithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Unusual power to attract or charm.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Duende

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompts, based upon roleplay at [my SG Jetfire roleplaying blog](http://i-willraisehell.tumblr.com/)

"Get out."

"No, _you_ get out.”

"I SAID GET OUT."

"Only if you’ll _join me~_ ”

But the grounder would not budge. The flier knew there was a joke about ‘grounders’ and ‘grounded’ somewhere here but couldn’t quite work it out. Not that it mattered, since the temptation to simply ‘pick’ up his host and carry him outside by force was starting to gain appeal on his list of priorities. He glared at the other, adamantly.

"You’re no fun."

"Says the walking **_disposal-unit!_** ”

Now _that_ was just was _petty_. Jetfire sneered - fuel was fuel, not something to be picked over. He flared his wings in warning, but Wheeljack paid him no mind - it seemed that, after so many cycles spent together as each other’s sole source of company (excluding the engineer’s creations) Jetfire’s displays of intimidation were starting to lose their touch. Violence was still always an option - however, it might prove counter-productive, in this case …

"I’ll _kill_ you.”

"Just try it; my pets would be more than **happy** to have a new chew toy.”

"Now _that’s_ an idea.”

Wheeljack doesn’t really expect the shuttle to take any form of action - he usually postured these days, ‘tamed’ from his feral ways, so to speak. So that when he feels the touches that slip beneath his shoulders and tug him from his seat, his initial reaction is to _panic_.

"Put me down _**now**_ -!”

He fumes, struggling in the other’s grip. But Jetfire doesn’t listen; he carries on, carrying Wheeljack as he takes them both outside, to the roof - no, the _nest_. Wheeljack is tossed inside without much ado, and as he scrambles to make his escape Jetfire follows after him, to join him. The flier will have none of that - he jerks the grounder back, and pins him down sharply, rearranging his limbs so that the smaller mech finds himself in a sitting posture. Jetfire positions himself behind him, despite the struggling-

“ _ **Let go of me this instant-!**_ ”

"-you’re making an unnecessary racket."

Jetfire is practically _jeering_ as he mindlessly collects the other’s flailing limbs, to forcibly re-deposit them into their master’s lap - it takes a few awkward, interrupted attempts for the dark mech to finally to brush fingers against the grounder’s helm. The effect is almost instantaneous - Wheeljack all but stops struggling (though he lets out several aggressive threats in the process) and despite himself, finds himself leaning into the other’s touch for more of the delightful caresses.

"Just you _wait_ \- I’m going to figure this out one day, and when I do **I _swear_** -“

"Hush, darling - you’re getting **tense** again-“

“ _Ihaaaateyou_ … so, so, _soooomuch, oh, right there~_ ”

Jetfire obliged, and wondered when it was going to sink in that simply _allowing_ this sort of interaction would eventually afford the grounder the immunity he sought. _Always_ over-complicating things~


End file.
